yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Melda Dietz
Melda Dietz is the daughter of Grand Admiral Gul Dietz and, of the 707th Galactic Theatre Air Corps, on board the Garmillas warship EX-178, commanded by Captain Wals Lang. She holds the rank of Lower Storm Leader. When the ship was lost in an unknown dimension, Dietz volunteered to flew to the Yamato and make first contact with the crew. With temporary cooperation, the Yamato used her wave motion gun and the EX-178 towed her out of the dimension. When the Garmillas warship was destroyed by Goer, Dietz was stranded aboard the Yamato.("Cosmic Graveyard") During her stay aboard Yamato, she was scanned by the ship's medical team, and it was discovered that the Garmillas are almost the same human biology except for the blue skin. She is kept in confinement for multiple reasons; one, the senior staff don't trust her walking loose on their ship, and two, Sanada is concerned someone on the crew might attack her out of anger. Kodai attempts to interrogate her, but Dietz tells him nothing but her name, rank and serial number, similar to how it is on Earth. He is replaced in the interrogation by Akira Yamamoto, who harbors deep hatred of the Garmillas due to her brother's demise in battle. Instead of interrogating her, Yamamoto challenges Dietz to a fighter's duel using their jet fighters. Yamamoto's fighter malfunctions and she is forced to eject into space. In an act of kindness and bravery, Dietz rescues her and brings her back to the Yamato. As the Yamato ''approaches an area where they believe a Garmillas base is located, Kodai provides her with 4 days of provision in hopes she makes it back to Garmillas space.("A World I Once Saw") Upon return, she does not share her experience with her father, to his frustration.("What Lies Beyond") After her father's arrest and strip of his rank, Dietz went into hiding and saw Elisa Domel being loaded into the prison ship, and Imperial Guard members execute a family that attempted to flee.("Out of the Forest of Memory") She eventually made contact with other rebels inside the Great Garmillas Empire, and together they took a ''Haizerad ''class ship to Leptopoda (The planet where her father was being held prisoner), with a smuggled supply of weapons and began the Riot on Prison Planet 17. During the riot she personally rescued her father and was by his side when he ordered the remaining Great Garmillas forces to surrender.("Prison Planet 17") After the prison riot on Leptopoda and the failed attempt to rescue Yuki Mori (who was mistaken for Yurisha Iscandar) she returns to the Yamato as an emissary, where she formed a bond with Yamamoto and the now-recovered Yurisha Iscandar. The girls have lunch in the Yamato's mess hall, where she is very apprehensive about trying parfaits in the mess hall, only to find it delicious and start gobbling it down. It ends with her blushing at Yurisha's statement of her being cute and responding with the Garmillas hero worship of Iscandarians.("The Star That Is Our Destination") She later protects Kodai and Yurisha during the Battle of Garmillas and returns to Garmillas with Yurisha to reunite Garmillas's people after Dessler's disappearance.("One Man's War") ("The Forever War") Personality Dietz is a model Garmillas soldier, who values honor and attempts to act honorably even when being assaulted. She does not bare any hatred for non-Garmillas, whether they are Zalti aboard her own ship, or humans on the ''Yamato. She even returned a gun to a human crew member after the crew member attempted to kill her with it.("Cosmic Graveyard")She also rescued fellow pilot Akira Yamamoto, after the pair's duel.("A World I Once Saw") She like most Garmillas worships Iscanadar, and she has asked people not to be rude to the Iscandarian Princess, Yurisha.("The Star That Is Our Destination") Her respect for Iscandar is so great she is willing to shoot down her fellow Garmillas in order to protect Yurisha.("One Man's War") Notes *It was revealed that Dietz loves parfaits. * Her storyline mirrors one from the original series, Episode 13, "Hurry Yamato! the Earth is suffering!" where Kodai and Kaito capture a Gamilas ship and pilot. In the original, the pilot was male and did not speak a word, and Kodai lost his composure and attacked the pilot. Obviously Melda's storyline is greatly extended and elaborated. References Japanese language information メルダ・ディッツ Meruda Dittsu Dietz, Melda Category:Female Characters